Legends of Ninja Wiki
Pages that need work Disclaimer: Everything on this wiki is the work of fan fiction. Exceptions are noted in specific pages. Long before time had a name, there lived the Oni and the Dragon. They lived in the first realm and were infinitely at war with each other. One day, three children were born of the two sides, which halted the war. Ogaji was created by the son of the Oni, Darius Dark, in an attempt to replicate the success and beauty of Ninjago, the realm created by his brother. History For the most part, the early history of the two sister realms was identical. But when darkness arose in both realms, the fate of Ogaji began to shift. When Hank separated Ninjago and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same quick thinking. He did not know how to defeat his Overlord, and he was overcome by darkness and ended up sided with him, becoming the First Master of Darkness. The combined power of the other Elemental Masters sealed the powers of the Overlord and Darius in two books of magic and subsequently hid both of them. From then on, Ogaji and Ninjago were at peace, but because of the turn of fate in Ogaji, their similarities began to wither. The Elemental Masters of Ninjago settled down and had families, while their counterparts kept on strengthening their power, and only a few of them decided to settle down. A few hundred years later, the Tragedy of Bamos occurred, and a young knight found a book that looked like it had been burnt, it was a cursed book, with the spirit of Darius still inside it. Bamos uncovered the book and was turned into the Knight of Darkness, Bamos, whose goal was to destroy the remaining Elemental Masters and rule all of Ogaji. After that point came the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, a war that was fought between them all and Bamos. By the end of the war, Bamos had no way of killing them all, with his powers being weakened greatly. In a last attempt at a victory, he cursed the remaining Elemental Masters into beasts or cripples so they wouldn’t be able to stop him. Unfortunately for him, this faulted his powers greatly. So, he turned a few Elemental Masters to his side and went into hiding until his power returned. Unbeknownst to him, he did not diminish all of the Elemental Masters. The masters of Gold, Creation, Destruction, Poison, Metal, Smoke, Form, Time, and Water were not affected. However, the remaining Elemental Masters went into hiding, fearing their lives. At this point, most of them settled down and had children, and their legacy was lost to time. The only Elemental Master remaining was Zorcob Frost, the Master of Water. After the War, Zorcob became an inventor and a damn good one. With the help of Dr. Julien from Ninjago, he created three Nindroids, each with an Elemental Power that, when combined, would be sure to destroy Bamos forever. There was Lavender, the Master of Time, Zachary the Master of Form, and Genesis the Master of Creation. He made the first two perfectly but was having trouble with Genesis. One day, Zorcob died before Genesis was finished, and when he awoke he only saw his container which was marked only with “G” and assumed that was his new name. With their father dead, G, Zach, and Lavender moved out into the world unaware of their destinies and found their true potential on their own. Before Zorcob died, he had thought that his creations were Ogaji’s last hope, but what he didn’t know was that his wife was pregnant with a son. His son was named Milo and grew up unaware that he was destined to be the Elemental Master of Water, and much more. Chapters Milo's Adventures The tale of the Elemental Masters quest to vanquish the Dark Lord, and free the cursed Masters that are unable to fight. The Hero of Light Milo Rivers discovers his destiny, and teams with five Elemental Masters to put a stop to Bamos, the Dark Lords, evil plans for Ogaji Spinjitzu Club After the defeat of Team Waters, a lizalfos turned good creates the Spinjitzu Club in hopes to stop any dark forces that threaten the land. The Light Knight Timothy Rogers, a royal knight of Ogaji, learns that he is the destined Hero of Courage, and must finish the battle that Milo started 20 years ago. Chronicles of G A boy with an all-powerful element, G, battles alongside his ghastly friends to bring peace to his two worlds. Last Light Timothy's daughter, Kaitlin, must discover her hidden power of Light, and fulfill the prophesy before it is too late. Children of Creation G's siblings Zachary and Lavender journey alongside G's best friend Tom to end the prophesy prematurely, in order to save their closest friends. Doomsday The final battle between the greatest evil Ogaji has ever seen Vs. the Elemental Masters is upon us. Can the combined teams of heroes put a stop to Genesis's evil rule? Or will they die trying? Battles of Doomsday A prequel to Milo's Adventures describing G's journey to fight the prophesy before it is able to be fulfilled. * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10: Wu's Journals * Special Chapter 11 Closing the Circles G and Tom find out that the end of the prophecy does not mean the end of their struggles, and find that evil still lurks in the shadows of Ogaji. His Return G and the remaining Masters come together to put a stop to Bamos' Watchers, who are attempting to resurrect him. World of Snow Zane, Wu, and Nya of Ninjago Earth-14 must unite to end the Overlord's oppressive hold on Ninjago City. Snake King Kai, Skylor, and Pythor of Ninjago Earth-15 must unite to end Emperor Chen's dictatorship over Ninjago. Vichy Ninjago The Ninja of Earth-1 are stuck in a puppet world created by Master Wu. Now that he has passed, it is up to Cole and the others to find a way to return their world to normal... or it will never be the same again. Of Rotten Heritage Tom learns of his Oni Demon ancestry and seeks out the lost Oni Demons that were banished to Ogaji, thus restarting a war that was never ended. Guardians of Existence Jay returns to Ninjago Earth-17 only to find that it was not as he had left it, and there is an evil yet to be awoken from deep below the earth... and high up into the stars. Mirror Me Part 1 Lord Dimmick returns to destroy the Masters who foiled his plans to return home and gets caught up in an evil scheme with a powerful masked man who knows a lot more about Ogaji than meets the eye... [[Mirror Me Part 2|''Mirror Me Part 2]] Serces vows that he will destroy G and everyone he loves... but the only way to beat someone as powerful as he... is to become his equal. [[Rebirth|Rebirth]] [[The New Elemental Masters|The New Elemental Masters]] Years after the events of Mirror Me, most of the elemental powers have been passed on to new warriors. The Elemental Masters are split between the children of the Ninja, and those who inherited their power through the Gods, and G, Tom, and Gordon must keep the balance. [[Scavengers|Scavengers]] After an explosion of power coming from the Edge of the World blasts a Scavenger spacecraft out of the air, the evil Captain Zelok and his crew prepare to raid Ogaji and feast off its recourses… the Ninja feel as though there is no way of defeating them until they find out the tale of a ''new Elemental Master- the Master of Portals. [[The Deicide|''The Deicide]] A mysterious ghost-like man with the Element of Wind appears in Ogaji, to the confusion of the Ninja. Due to the current Master of Wind being in the Sacred Realm, how did this mystery man get this power? The mystery man calls himself the Wanderer and reveals that he has killed a god... and he plans on killing the rest. [[No Laughing Matter|No Laughing Matter]] The current king of the Underworld, Laughy, returns to Ogaji to get revenge on those who rejected him and attempts to kidnap the ninja one by one to make them his slaves. 'Ipseity Crisis' Sheiver recruits the help of a mysterious young Skulkin and tries to unlock a secret within him. Meanwhile, the Ninja must cope with their true identity, and have an identity crisis of their own. . . 'Into the Mult-G-Verse' G encounters a mysterious man who wears a silver ninja gi and finds out that he too is a master of creation. G is introduced to the Multiverse of Ogaji and finds out he is not the only master of creation. 'Surging Shade' Empress Pullumi becomes a secret superhero at night, fighting off the recent surge of evil that has been surfacing in Ogaji. She and the Ninja eventually find out that this is because the Balance is being shifted, and since the uncovering of the Black Valley Temple, it's becoming more and more noticeable. 'Dark Winter' Sheiver is back, equipped with the Dragonbone Blade's power. His only goal is to steal Chad's Golden Light, and he will do so with the Beast of Black Valley Temple at his side. Meanwhile, the Ninja must train and grow stronger in order to combat this growing threat. 'End of the World' The Oni return to Ogaji to take back their son's land and use Rapheil to get what they want and destroy Ogaji's balance for good. 'Ogaji: Origins' Ogaji Origins is the planned finale of Legends of Ogaji and sequel to the Rebirth series. It is intended to pull together and finish off the events of ''End of the World, as well as the other series' of Legends of Ogaji. There are four chapters planned. Fire 'N Ice In a strange world, a boy known as Warren becomes friends with two other men who are all trapped within a world that is seemingly being manipulated by a higher force. This chapter delves into the past of characters unknown to Warren and his friends, including the life of Milo Rivers, the first Hero of Light, and the untold story of their battle with Ice Samurai from a Forgotten Kingdom. Forbidden Quest In a separate sector of The Outside, the Samurai of Men protect several people who have escaped from The Show, meanwhile fighting a robot enemy sent from the High Order. This chapter delves into the past of characters forgotten to Time, including the life of G Frost, Team Phantom, and the untold story of their quest to unlock Forbidden Spinjitzu. Category:Browse